1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus using programming signals for automatic time setting and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting the present time using teletext and video program system programming signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Setting of the present time for a conventional VCR or a TV is carried out manually using an On Screen Display (OSD) or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) remote controller. FIG. 1 shows an OSD system including a remote controller 1, a remote controller signal reception module 2 for receiving signals from the remote controller 1, a microcomputer 3 for converting the signals received from the remote controller signal reception module 2 into letters and numbers displayable for the OSD, an OSD module 4 for displaying the letters and numbers on a screen under the control of the microcomputer 3, a monitor 6 for displaying the signals received from the OSD 4, and a clock display module 5 for displaying the present set time and date under the control of the microcomputer 3.
Remote controller 1 generates signals in response to pressing of keys on the remote controller 1 and transmits signals to the microcomputer 3 through the remote controller signal reception module 2. Microcomputer 3 converts the signals into characters (letters and numbers) and displays the characters on the monitor 6 through the OSD module 4. The present time and date can also be displayed on the clock display module 5 by setting the present time and date through repeating the foregoing processes and, upon completion of the setting of the present time and date, controlling the clock display module 5 under the control of the microcomputer 3.
FIG. 2 shows an LCD system including an LCD remote controller 7 having a clock display module 7a and a key matrix 7b for displaying the set present time and date, a remote controller signal reception module 8 for receiving remote control signals from the LCD remote controller 7, a microcomputer 9 for receiving signals from the remote control signal reception module 8 to control the present time and date setting, and a clock display module 10 for displaying the set present time and date under the control of the microcomputer 9.
Upon pressing time and date setting key S, the LCD remote controller 7 switches into a time and date setting mode, and upon setting the present time and date with the numeric keys, the set present time and date is displayed on the clock display module 7a. Upon finishing setting of the present time and date, signals for the present time and date are applied to an appliance such as a TV or a VCR desired to be set of time by pressing a transmission key T. The applied signals of the present time and date are transmitted to the microcomputer 9 through the remote control signal reception module 8, and displayed on the clock display module 10 under the control of the microcomputer 9.
With conventional time setting devices, a user is inconvenienced by having to manually correct errors in the time, caused by cumulative clock inaccuracies or seasonal time changes.